A Game of Power
by Furtivo
Summary: A new girl catches eyes of both the local alphas and a deal is struck. Warning: This is completely AU and has major BDSM themes. Don't like, don't read. -A repost and continuance- Reviews are love guys! It lets me know you're enjoying the story and that I should continue!
1. Characters

Okay so this was an old story I used to have on my .williams account but I lost my password for that account and I don't have that email anymore so I'm using my old one! This was being written during Season Two so Alpha Pack isn't there.. uhm yeah I'm starting on chapter four right now and it should be up later tonight! Enjoy!

Hey guys! So this first part is just going to explain the characters a little bit. Giving their ages, species, and who I picture when I wring them! Enjoy!

* * *

**Character information.**

**Derek Hale.** Twenty-three. Alpha Werewolf. Dominant. Hale Pack.

Dominant(s): None

Submissive(s): Erica R., Issiac L, Boyd, Scott M, Jackson W.

Face Reference: Tyler Hoechlin.

**Talon Wilde.** Twenty-four. Alpha Werewolf. Dominant. Wilde Pack.

Dominant(s): None

Subs: Allison A., Jason H, Garret J.

Face Reference: Cam Gigandet

**Jason Holmes.** Twenty-one. Beta Werewolf. Dominant. Wilde Pack.

Dominant(s): Talon W.

Submissive(s): Garret J, Erica R.

Face Reference: Ash Stymest.

**Garret Jackson.** Eighteen. Beta Werewolf. Submissive. Wilde Pack.

Dominant(s): Jason H., Talon W., Jackson W.

Submissive(s): None

Face Reference: Liam Payne

**Erica Reyes.** Seventeen. Beta Werewolf. Submissive. Hale Pack.

Dominant(s): Derek H, Jason H, Jackson W, Allison A, Lydia M, Isaac L, Stiles S.

Submissive(s): None.

Face Reference: Gage Golightly

**Isaac Lahey.** Eighteen. Beta Werewolf. Switch. Hale Pack.

Dominant(s): Derek H, Boyd

Submissive(s): Erica R, Garret J(potentially)

Face Reference: Daniel Sharman

**Boyd.** Nineteen. Beta Werewolf. Dominant. Hale Pack.

Dominant(s): Derek H.

Submissive(s): Isaac L,

Face Reference: Sinqua Walls

**Scott McCall.** Eighteen. Beta Werewolf. Submissive. Hale Pack.

Dominant(s): Derek H, Allison A, Stiles S.

Submissive(s): None.

Face Reference: Tyler Posey.

**Jackson Whittemore.** Nineteen. Beta Werewolf. Dominant. Hale Pack.

Dominant(s): Derek H, Lydia M(complicated).

Submissive(s): Scott M, Allison A, Erica R, Lydia M(complicated).

Face Reference: Colton Haynes.

**Allison Argent.** Eighteen. Human. Switch. Hunter.

Dominant(s): Derek H, Talon W, Jackson W.

Submissive(s): Scott M, Erica R

Face Reference: Crystal Reed.

**Lydia Martin.** Eighteen. Human. Dominant. Witch.

Dominant(s): Jackson W(complicated), Peter Hale(complicated).

Submissive(s): Jackson W(complicated), Erica R.

Face Reference: Holland Roden.

**Calla Rhodes.** Eighteen. Human. Submissive. Hunter.

Dominant(s): Chris Argent. Possibly: Talon W, Derek H, and Jackson W.

Submissive(s): None.

Face Reference: Amber Heard

**Stiles Stilinski.** Eighteen. Human. Dominant.

Dominant(s): None.

Submissive(s): Scott M, Erica R.

Face Reference: Stiles Stilinski.

**Chris Argent.** Thirty-seven. Human. Dominant. Hunter.

Dominant(s): None

Submissives: Calla R.

Face Reference: JR Bourne


	2. Animal I Have Become

**Notes:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story3 Umm as I stated before, this is completely AU and has major BDSM themes and is going to be rather graphic in some spots. There is possible death, torture, and violence though I'll put a warning before each chapter. Umm thanks for reading again! This is my first FF story and I hope y'all like it!

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**Animal I Have Become.**

**Features: **Chris, Allison, Talon, Derek, Calla.

Even the thought of what of her father was about to do was enough to turn Allison's stomach. People weren't meant to be used as barganing chips in a negotiation but her father didn't understand that, all he understood was that it could mean the end to him worrying about what would happen if the wolves got tired of behaving. Which was why he was preparing to meet with the two local alpha's and offer up someone he had no right to. "Dad you know this isn't right." Her voice was cold but lowered, trying to make sure that no other person in the house could hear her.

Chris Argent turned to face his daughter, startled to find her right behind him. His eyes were hard as he ran a hand over her dark hair, stopping to cup her face. "It's the only way to make sure no one gets hurt." his voice was soft but firm, trying to show his daughter that nothing she said could change his mind.

No one would get hurt? What about Calla? What about the innocent blonde that haden't done anything to deserve what Chris was about to put her through? Allison gave voice to her questions while turning from her father, breaking the contact they shared. "What about Calla? She'll be hurt."

Checking the clock showed that there was no time for this argument, no time to explain that he'd prepared as much of a safety net for the girl as he could. "Allison this isn't your problem to worry about but I assure you I'm going to give the girl as much protection as I possibly can. And even if I couldn't do that isn't one person's injury or death better than many people's?" He didn't wait for an answer to his question, turning back to the table and picking up a .45 and a clip for it, slipping the clip into the gun before putting the gun into the holster at his hip. His eyes looked into the mirror in front of him and met his daughter's. "Just trust me Allison. Please." he turned back to her, pressing his lips to her forehead before stepping out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Leaving his daughter chewing her lip worriedly as she stared after him.

**About thirty minutes later.**

The testosterone in the air was almost palapable as the two men stared each other down. Blue eyes met green, both flashing to red every couple of minutes. They'd been sitting there like that for almost twenty minutes, not looking away from each other, not moving from where they stood. Their stances were seemingly casual, one leaned against a black camaro's hood while the other seemed to be relaxing with his foot rest on the bumper of a red chevy truck. Headlights cutting across them finally got their attention, both of their head's snapping to face the newly arrived car. As the door openned, the car still running as the driver stepped out, it seemed the tension around all of them increased even more. "Wolves." Chris said the word the way most would say "gentlemen." in greeting as he walked to stand in front of his own car, arms seeming to be relaxed at his side though each rested only inches from a weapon. He was face two alphas alone, it wasn't his smartest idea but it was worth what he could get out of this.

Derek Hale stepped forward first, offering a curt nod to Argent. The tall, muscular wolf didn't like that he now had his back to the other alpha but he trusted they both wanted what they were there for bad enough to put their differences aside for the moment. "Chris. Have you thought about what was discussed the last time we all spoke?" He tried to contain himself as the other alpha walked forward, his muscles jumping with the need to turn on the other male but he kept his focus on the hunter.

Talon Wilde came forward as Derek spoke, the twenty-four year old's gait one that spoke of casual dominance, saying that he saw himself as the one in charge of this little meeting no matter what the other's thought. He stopped a step in front of Derek, a small sign that he thought of himself as the dominant one. He stayed silent though, his eyes locked on Chris' challengingly as he awaited the older male's response.

This really wasn't a good meeting. Chris felt uncomfortable as he confronted the two supernatural creatures and what he was about to do made it even worse. "I have. This is what I've decided. You'll both be allowed to court the girl," he watched as grins began forming on the wolves' faces before pushing on, "But, you can't force anything on her, its her decision on who she wanted to be with. And, in return for allowing you to take one of our own, you must sign an agreement that states you'll refrain from turning anymore humans and control your packs so none of them kill anyone. Agreed?"

Derek simply nods his head, more than willing to agree to anything if it meant he got a shot at Calla.

Talon on the other hand smirked and cocked his head to the side. "I have one more question hunter. Is she trained?" To any other person the words wouldn't have made much sense but Chris understood exactly what he was asking.

Wolves had an unconventional view of sex, relationships, and bonds. Most people had heard of BDSM but they didn't know that it actually originated with the wolves, with their need to dominate and submit. But the Argents did. In fact, they'd picked up on it and almost all the hunters got into it, taking up dominant and submissive roles depending on what they preferred. Chris himself was personally a dominant or Master, taking on any submissive that caught his eye and training them to be good slaves. He currently only had one, and that was Calla. He'd only begun her training about three months ago, two months after she'd moved into his house. Her family had died on a hunt and see as her dad was Chris' best friend he took Calla in. "She has some training, nothing too advanced. She's found she likes the submissive role though she isn't one to just give up and submit, you have to work for it. She has to think you deserve it."

His words caused both of the alphas to grin. She was going to be a challenge and there was nothing they loved more than a challenge.

"So do we have a deal?" Chris asked again, his voice hard. He wanted to get out of here but at the same time the longer it took for this to finish the longer he had before he had to go home and break the news to Calla.

Derek nodded his head again, not one to waste words when a simple action would do. Talon grinned, just a hint of his canines glinting in the moonlight, and jutted his hand out towards Chris. "You have yourself a deal."

Chris warily took the alpha's hand, giving it a firm shake before turning around and getting back in his car, leaving the two alphas alone in the dark.

About twenty minutes later

_Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz. _The sound of her phone vibrating on her desk caused Calla's head to rise from where she was bent looking at her laptop screen. She sighed slightly as she rose from her bed, getting to her feet and walking to her desk, unlocking her phone to check her knew text message. _"Playroom. Ten minutes." _That simple text sent a thrill through the blonde as she looked at it, her lips quirking up in a smile before she put her phone back down and started rummaging through her closet, looking for the clothes her Master approved of her wearing.

She finally turned away with a lacy black skirt in her hands and a corset with red ribbons used to lace it up. She quickly pulled off her baggy sweatshirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor, and pulled off the pajama shorts and underwear she'd be lounging in so that she could pull the short skirt on, loving the way it made her smooth legs look even longer. She slipped the corset around her body and held it to her breasts, walking out of her room and heading down the hall to Allison's. The other girl's door was open so Calla simply walked in. "Hey Ali can you lace me up? I only have about five minutes to be ready." She asked her question casually, like this was a completely normal thing for her to be doing. Because it was, Allison knew of her family's "pastimes" and even indulged in them quite often herself.

The brunette rose from her computer chair and walked over to the slightly taller girl. "Sure, turn around." She grasped the ribbons and pulled tight, closing the leather around the other female's torso as tight as she could before tying a knot and stepping away. "There you go! Have fun Calla!" Allison smiled before turning away and returning to her seat to continue with whatever she'd been interrupted from.

Calla smiled and said thank you before turning around and heading out of the room, going down the hall and stairs until she reached the bottom floor. There she headed down another hallway that lead to a large room, an addition to the original design to the house. She opened the door and stepped in, flipping the switch to let the lights flicker to life.

The room was large, almost the size of three of her rooms, and there was a door off to the side that led to a large bathroom. The walls had no windows, instead there were lines of shelves with interesting things hanging on them. Whips, chains, cuffs, floggers, dildos, and all other sorts of instruments and toys. There were shackles hanging from the walk and a big wooden "X". In the center of the room was a large four poster bed with a black comforter on it, rolled down to the foot of the bed to reveal the red silk sheets.

Calla knew what she was supposed to do and, as she heard the front door of the house open and shut, she knew she only had a few moments to do it. The room was specially designed so that you could hear what was going on outside of it but no one could hear was what happening inside those four walls. Calla quickly stepped onto a little mat off to the right of the door and dropped to her knees, turning so she faced the door she bent forward, stretching her arms out in front of her, crossed at the wrists, and her forehead rested against the mat. Prepared for what was to come when that door opened.


	3. Headstrong

**Notes:** Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of my story! I'm going to try to get three or four chapters up a week but I won't be updating Fridays or Saturdays! So this chapter is where the smut begins! ... Actually that's pretty much all this chapter is.. haha Enjoy! Oh, and I'd like to say this is the "pretty" BDSM, and you shouldn't use this story as a basis for a BDSM relationship. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Headstrong.**

**Features:** Chris, Calla

**Warnings:** M/F sex, toys, light bondage, spanking.

Chris approached the door with a large grin on his face, all of his stress was going to melt away for the next thirty minutes to an hour. Until he told Calla about the deal he'd just made with her life of course, but that wasn't on his mind at that moment and he planned on keeping it as far away as possible for the time being. He grasped the doorknob, a sharp twist of his wrist turning it and allowing him entrance into the room. He paused long enough to flip the lock on the door before turning to find the beautiful blonde on her knees in front of him, her beautiful golden hair spilling forward over her arms to exposed the creamy expanse of her shoulders and the back of her neck. Following the criss cross of red ribbon his eyes were greeted with the sight of the short skirt she wore and he knew if he walked around her his gaze would be unhindered when he looked under the useless clothing at her perfect ass.

"You remember I owe you a punishment. It will be fifteen licks or lashes. But seeing as you completed all of your chores today I'll consent one thing, you can choose what I deliever your punishment with." He knew that would be a special treat for her and he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed as he delievered her options to her. "You can choose between one of the whips or floggers, a paddle, or my hand. Which would you prefer Calla?" He already knew what her answer woud be as he uncrossed his arms and moved to sit on the bed, still facing the slim blonde.

Excitement coused through Calla at her master's words and it took all of her control not to let her muscles start to quiver in anticipation. "Your hand, sir." She had her head turned slightly to the side so she wasn't speaking directly into the mat and Chris would hear her, she waited for her next command eagerly, loving every second.

She didn't let him down. Calla had chosen exactly what Chris had expected her to and his grin stayed in place. "Come here then."

Being told twice was something Calla had never needed, especially when it came to something she already wanted. She rose to her feet and padded over to where her Master sat, carefully laying her body across his legs so that the tops of her thighs lay pressed tighly against him, her bottom up in the hair allowing him to do with as he pleased.

Chris grasped the edges of her skirt, pulling it up so that the beautiful globes of her ass were exposed to him. A thrill of power went through his as he stared down at the exposed female, knowing he could do with her as he pleased and she wouldn't stop him, that anything he commanded her to do would be followed without question. He loved that feeling and fed off of it as he raised her hand pausing for a moment to speak, "Count them out." Before letting his hand fall, the beautiful sound of skin smacking skin.

A small squeak followed the contact along with a, "One, sir!" as Calla lightly squirmed on her Master's lap, wanting even more of the stinging pleasure. Soon another slap came, closely followed by two more, each with a number and sir placed between them as Calla kept count with the punishing swipes. She could feel her skin starting to heat up and knew a nice pink blush was now coloring her ass. The next six swipe came quickly, almost not giving her time to count between the strikes as she wiggled and jumped with each one, feeling a heat and wetness gathering between her legs as the sting grew to a burn The next four were harder, much harder, but spaced further apart and each one left her wondering when and where the next one land, heightening her arousal even more. The last strike was lower than the others though not as hard but it almost had her bolting from her Master's lap. It was a firm tap more than a slap to her nether lips, sending little shocks of pleasure through her clit. "Fifteen, sir!" She called out, her breathe was coming in pants and her body seemed to be as tightly strung as a bow at that moment, ready to break at the tiniest nudge.

Chris ran his hand lightly over her blood red cheeks, his touch gentle but he knew she was extra sensitive at that moment and even his gentle touches were enough to have her squirming. His hand moved up to to the ribbons that kept her corset tied around her body and pulled, watching at the knot slipped away and the leather released it's grip on the girl. "Stand up. Strip." his command was simple and as Calla rose to her feet to follow it he got to his and walked over to his wall of toys, looking for what he wanted. He grabbed rope, cuffs, and a slim vibrator. He wasn't looking for pain play today, this was about her more than him, a sort of appology for what he was going to tell her later.

Turning back he was pleased to see Calla standing before him, her body completely nude and ready for his eyes and hands to roam over as he pleased. He layed his toys on the bed, turning to the closet and pulling out something that looked like a fold up table. That was essentially what it was except this table had places to attach ropes and wasn't long enough for an entire person to lay on. After he finished setting it up he gestered for Calla to come over. "Lay down, face up." As she lay back he attached a cuff to each ankle, using rope to tie to the leg of the table before moving to her arms and giving the same treatment to her wrists. He walked back to the cabnets and grabbed a speader bar, attaching it just below her knees to keep her from being able to close her legs.

He took a step back, a smile on his lips as he admired his work. She was beautiful, all stretched out before him, eyes begging for his touch, her bottom at the very edge of the table so that if the want or need struck him he could simply step up and easily thrust into her. It was enough to have him hard and pressing at the confines of his jeans, his cock begging him to unzip and let him sink in her wet, welcoming heat. But it wasn't about him today and he planned on having her weak with pleasure. He stepped back to her side, trailing his hand up her stomach to her breasts, his finger circling gentle around her left nipple but not quite touching it, teasing her. He leaned down, his lips trailing over her throat, just barely brushing her skin. He knew exactly how sensitive her neck was and planned on exploiting that. His lips finally closed over the pulse point right below her jaw sucking strongely as he felt her heartrate increase. His fingers finally closed around her nipple, pinching lightly. He increased the pressure as he sucked harder at her neck, hearing her moan under his minstrations.

His neck travelled lower down her neck, leaving tiny red marks in his wake. He had one hand braces on the edge of the table while the other switched between breasts, rubbing, pulling, flicking, and pinching at her nipples. His mouth reached her collarbone and he nipped lightly at it, watching as she arched her body and let out a light hiss at the slight stinging pain. He finally moved down until his face was hovering over her breast, his tongue darting out to flick just the tip of her breast, gaining a sharp intake of breath from her.

Chris wasn't the most patient man and he wasted no time in covering the hard point with his lips, suck deeply while his tongue played with the very tip, his hand was at her other breast, squeezing and massaging while his thumb swept over the her other nipple. After a few minutes his hand slid lower, fingers gently trailing down her trembling stomach, and his mouth released her nipple with a 'pop', the flesh red and swollen from his attention. His hand kept moving down until it was just above her slit, lightly tracing the sensitive skin with just his finger tips.

Her hips were twitching, bucking, trying to get his touch where she wanted it. "Chris.." She whined, drawing out the name, begging him with that one word. And he complied, his fingers going lower, brushing lightly over her clit and sending a strike of lightning through the little bundle of touch had been light and teasing but at the low, tortured moan left her lips he increased the pressure, rubbing small circles over her pearl, causing her hips to buck up into his touch and a moan to be let out with every accelerated breath.

While the fingers of his left hand continued driving her higher in her pleasure his right starting trailing up her legs, reaching the tops of her thighs and feeling the wettness collecting there. A wide smirk graced his lips as he suddenly pushed his middle finger in her up to his second knuckle, pumping it in and out a few times.

Calla's eyes had been shut up until this point where her eyes flew open, her body arching as much as it could in her restraints. "Oh.. f-fuck!" she cried out, trying to get words coherrent words out before giving out and simply sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to control the sounds coming out.

"Oh no beautiful, I want to hear every little sound I make come out of that perfect little mouth of yours." Chris' voice was quiet and gentle but it held a comanding quality that Calla couldn't resist even if her wanted to. Her mouth opened just as he added another finger, a loud moan showing just how much she enjoyed it.

Chris moved so that he stood between her spread thighs, watching his fingers working at her clit and pistoning inside of her with a look a raw hunger. He bent down and moved his left hand, his tongue flashing across her clit before his lips closed around it and he began to suck. He was rewarded when her body began to thrash and he felt her clamp around his fingers. He knew she was close and increased the speed with his other hand, adding another finger to send her over the edge.

Her body thrashed,arching in her bonds and twitching, her muscles contracting in pleasure as she nearly screamed and whipped her head back and forth. After what seemed like an eterinity her body relaxed, falling back to the table, her eyes closing as she tried to slow her breathing. She now noticed that Chris' hands were gone from her body and so was his heat, she was about to open her eyes to look for him when a familar buzzing filled her ears seconds before she felt the tip of a vibrator being pressed against her swollen and sensitive clit. The toy was only on low so while the vibrations were distracting they weren't painful, rather sending pleasant tingling sensations through her body.

Watching Calla, her body relaxed with the occasional shudder or twitch from the stimulation, Chris decided now would be the best time, letting her know about the deal he'd made for her. "Calla, love. I have something I need to tell you."

"Mhm." The response was quiet, almost too low for him to hear but all the girl could give as she lay there with her eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations coming at her.

Rubbing the tip of the toy through her folds, gently pressing the tip into her before returning to her clit Chris intended to keep her distracted so that she'd hear and understand him but wouldn't quite comprehend what he was saying until later. "I met with the alphas of the local packs today, they told me that someone had caught their eye." He turned the vibrator up one setting, the vibrations increasing and the buzzing noise getting louder. "Its just happens to be the same person and so they came to me to help settle it." He lowered the toy from her clit, pressing it into her recovered hole a couple inches before pulling it out and repeating the motion slowly. "And because of who it is they needed my permission before pursuing her. We made an agreement." He moved his other hand to toy with her clit while pushing the vibrator deeper into her. The moans she was emitting made him raise his voice so he was sure she'd hear him. "They agreed not to turn or kill anyone so long as I agreed to let them pursue her." She was getting close again, he could tell from her moans and twitching muscles and increased his pace with both hands, planning on telling her when she hit her peak. "That girl is you, Calla." These words made her eyes come open and her head lift up looking at him questioning for a second before the first shocks of pleasure of her orgasm hit her, causing her to drop her head back to the table. Chris kept his motions up, heightening her orgasm as he finished what he was telling her. "And I agreed." He knew Calla heard him but didn't care at that moment, riding the huge orgasm through.

Chris pulled the toy from her, tossing it onto the counter before he set about removing her bonds and sitting on the bed, waiting for her to recover and question him about what he'd just told her. He knew he'd probably be in for a fight but he didn't care, he'd win. He always won.

Breathing slowed, heart rate calmed, twitching subsided. And anger burned. Calla couldn't believe what she'd just been told. She slowly sat up, getting off the table and walking to the wall, putting on one of the robes that hung there before turning back towards Chris. "So explain to me exactly what you agreed to." Her voice was cold as was her gaze, anger burning deep in their green depths.

"I told Talon and Derek that if they agreed to my terms they could both try to court you and convince you to take them as a mate." Chris explained, everything about him calm, alreading knowing he was going to win.

Calla crossed her arms stubbornly, refusing to accept what she was being told. "Try all they want I won't pick either of them." Her voice held a defiant bite to it as she glared challengingly at Chris.

Taking someone challenging him wasn't something Chris was known for doing very well and he shot to his feet, coming to stand in front of Calla in just a few long strides. He bent down so he was almost eye to eye with her and glared "You _will_ pick one of them, I don't care which but you will make a decision. Understand? Promise me."

His tone threatened violence if she didn't relent and agree. She flinched away, bowing her head in submission. Anyone else she would have fought, argued and yelled until she couldn't possibly go on any longer, but she'd been raised to never argue with the lead hunter and that's what Chris was. "Yes sir, I promise to pick one of the alphas."

Her voice was subdued and showed that she was agreeing, not just lying and Chris leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Good girl. You can leave now."

Calla wasted no time in turning fleeing from the room, retreating to her room where she changed her clothes and then left the house, looking for a distraction.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this was chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will introduce a another familiar face or two and one of the alphas! Let me know which you'd like to see first! Please leave me reviews! I'd like to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Game

**Notes:** Alright, now for Chapter Three! This chapter will introduce Jackson and Stiles and we're going to see a rare side of Jackson that wasn't shown much on the show! And I'm also going to introduce Derek and Calla's relationship in this chapter.. I haven't really thought much of how they react to each other so I'm pretty much just going as I write so bare with me! Hope y'all enjoy!

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS! I forgot my password and my email was acting up D=**

Oh, and it was brought to my attention that I haven't mentioned what happened to Chris' wife so I'm just going to copy and paste what I told them! Mrs Argent, I'm too lazy to look up her name xP I think it's Victoria, is still there I just never really saw them having a loving relationship up until the last episode so I decided they have a very open relationship. Plus I feel Chris is a very dominant person and I get the sense that she is too so while they may love each other I just feel like they didn't satisfy each other in bed so they found people who did!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Game**

**Features:** Calla, Jackson, Stiles, Derek.

**Warnings: **Stiles' snarkiness!

Promised to a werewolf? No, promised to _two_ werewolves! That was unheard of for a hunter. Animals, because they certainly weren't people, not anymore, that she was trained to hunt down and kill, that killed humans, and she was supposed to become one. Calla's hands gripped at the steering wheel until her knuckles were white, the skin stretched tightly over the bone. There was no way that Chris could be serious about this, right? The other hunter families wouldn't let him do this. Then again, if it was better for the entire town then they wouldn't have a problem sacrificing one girl, it was better to save hundreds at the cost of only one.

People, mainly other hunters, often questioned how she could hate some werewolves while she was such good friends with others. It was simple, she could tell which ones were dangerous and would hurt other people and which ones where innocent. Though they all turned crazy on the full moon most of them took precautions to keep humans safe, and as long as they didn't kill anyone there was no reason for a price to be on their head.

But she knew for a fact the two alphas had killed people and that meant this deal Chris had come up with wasn't going to happen.

Her anger burned hotter and hotter as she pulled out her phone, sending a text to her two best friends asking them where they were. She really didn't care what they were doing she needed someone to calm her down and while these two boys didn't exactly like each other they'd deal for her sake. She set her Droid in her lap, waiting for a reply while she drove aimlessly through town.

_Buzzz. Buzzz._ She picked her phone up, quickly checking her new text and giving a small smile as she read it. **New Message From: Stiles.** _"If you have a bullet through you I'm sorry but I'm not helping you. The last person I tried to help after they got shot threatened to rip my throat out... with his teeth. If it's anything else then I'm at my house and you're free to come over and be the damsel in destress to my knight in shining armor."_ Stiles always had a way of making her smile even when she was unhappy. She quickly sent him a text saying that he should get dressed that she'd been there in ten minutes and turned her car in the direction of his house.

Not a minute later her phone vibrated again and she picked it up, a smile still on her face. As she went to check her new message it vibrated again, signaling that she'd just gotten another new one. She didn't check Stiles' new message, knowing it was probably just him saying okay, and instead checked the newest one she got. **New Message From: Jackson.** _"I'm at my place getting dressed for a party, you're welcome to come along if you want."_ A party? That sounded like the perfect thing to take her mind off of everything that was shooting through her mind. She shot him a quick text back._ "On my way. Bringing Stiles. Deal with it."_ She knew Jackson wasn't going to be anything close to happy but he'd grin and bear it for her.

Calla tossed her phone into the empty passenger seat and increased the pressure on the gas pedal, increasing her speed as she raced through the nearly empty street of Beacon Hills. Speeding to the sheriff's house probably wasn't the smartest idea but she personally didn't care at the moment as she cut what should've been a ten minute drive down to five. She stopped in front of Stiles' house and honked, noticing that his father's car was missing so it was safe to make a public disturbance.

She watched as Stiles walked out of the house, shutting and locking the front door behind him, jogging down his driveway to get into her car. "You know if any other girl showed up at my house to pick me up I'd make her walk up and knock on the door and meet my dad like any good gentleman would do. You're lucky I love you." His words carried the typical Stiles' humor and he had the usual Stiles' smile on his face while he buckled in and she pulled away from the curb.

"You're dads not even home. And I've already met him." Calla was still smiling, something she couldn't help but do whenever Stiles was around. She honestly didn't think anyone coul be unhappy around him, he was too funny and happy all the time, the perfect friend to hang around if you needed a distraction. "Oh and by the way, we're going to Jackson's and then heading to a party with him. Thought I should give you fair warning." She tried to keep her voice casual and normal, like it wasn't a big deal, even though she knew Stiles wasn't going to be happy about this little turn of events in his night.

"Oh great so you volunteered me for torture. Is this how you plan on raising your mood? My misery?" Stiles was joking but his tone held an underlying seriousness to it that said he really considered spending time with Jackson torture. Calla had never understood the boys hatred of each other, it just didn't make sense to her when she loved spending time with both of the males.

Calla rolled her eyes as they pulled up to Jackson's house, it was surprising how fast you got places when you didn't obey traffic laws. "Come on, he's not that bad and plus we're just going to be focused on cheering me up tonight." She retrieved her phone from the cupholder Stiles had put it in when he'd gotten into the car and called Jackson, letting him know they were waiting outside. He told them he'd be out in a minute and that they were just going to follow him.

Almost five minutes later the garage door opened up and Jackson's Porsche backed out, turning the opposite direction Calla's car was facing. "Of course he has to go in the other direction." Calla complained before pulling a U-turn and heading after him. She sped up so she was right on his ass, meeting his eyes in his rear-view mirror as she playfully smiled at him. She knew there was no way in hell her little Toyota Camry could compete with his sports car but she could pretend.

Jackson sped up, not too much but enough to put some distance between them, and Calla increased her speed to match his and rode his bumper once again. They continued this until they were going about ninety down a road on the industrial part of town, Calla constantly trying to pass Jackson while Stiles yelled at her for trying to kill him.

Suddenly Jackson swerved to the left, cutting down a small side road. Calla almost didn't have time to make the turn, just barely missing taking out a fence before racing after the taillights of Jackson's car. She notices they're gradually slowing down and turns down the music she had blaring to block Stiles' panicked outbursts. They pulled into a large fenced in parking lot with about thirty cars scattered through out it. She parted next to Jackson's car and quickly got out, throwing herself at the taller male and wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, picking her up turning her around in almost a completely circle before stopping and neatly tucking her under his arm before glowering at Stiles.

Calla was always happy when she was around Jackson and he acted like this. Not too many people got to actually see this side of him and when she was the person to bring it out of him it made her feel extremely special. Jackson was someone she could go to and talk to about anything and he'd have an answer or just let her rant until she felt better. As far as she was concerned he was one of the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Someone besides Scott actually invite you out to do something Stilinski? I'm amazed." Jackson's cool and mocking tone was normal when he was addressing Stiles and Calla simply rolled her eyes, not bothering to try and stop him since she knew it was basically pointless.

"Do you get to the vet yet Jackson? I want to make sure you're up to date on all your shots and had your flea bath already, don't wanna get any unwelcome visitors on or in my body after tonight." Stiles' tone didn't sound as mean as Jackson's had, mainly sarcastic but it still sent the wolf snarling and Calla finally stepped between them.

"Okay now boys, I've just had some terrible news and I need someone to cheer me up and you'll only be good at that if you both have your throats so let's head inside. Yes? Yes." She linked arms with both males, turning them towards the entrance of the warehouse and starting to approach it.

Jackson pushed the door open for them, holding it open while the others walked in(taking a snap at Stiles in the process) and shutting it behind them.

No one would've guessed from the rundown outside what the warehouse actually looked like internally. Black paint covered almost every surface and there were various neon colors splattered across it that seemed the glow under the numerous black lights, strobe lights lit the area and gave you glimpses of the bodies that were packed into the area moving together to the beat of the music that was pounding through hidden speakers. The excitement and energy that pulsed through the crowd soon caught on in Calla and she grabbed both of the guys' shirts. "Come on!" she pulled them into the mass of bodies and started dancing, her hands up, one sliding through her hair, while her hips gyrated to the rhythm of BrokeNCYDE's Kama Sutra. Stiles was in front of her, making her laugh as he awkwardly tried to dance, or at least he acted like he was awkwardly trying to dance just to make her laugh, Calla knew he was actually a very talented dancer. She watched as a familiar figure made his way through the crowd, coming to stop next to Stiles.

"Hey man I didn't think I'd see you here! Erica thought she saw you and asked me to come find you." Scott was grinning at Stiles and before Calla had a chance to say anything Scott was pulling him through the crowd.

"Guess that just leaves me and you." Jackson's voice was right next to her ear, his arms wrapping around her hips and pulling her body back into him.

Calla didn't fight it, she'd never admit it to anyone but she was actually developing feelings for the slightly older male, the fact that he was a werewolf was something that didn't cross her mind often and at the moment, while she was glowing under his attention, it wasn't even a flutter at the edge of her mind. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck while she moved her body against his, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles and hands that moved from her hips up to play over her lower stomach.

It wasn't long though before his touch suddenly disappeared and Calla opened her eyes, looking around and finding him slowly backing away from his, his eyes focused on something over her shoulder. "Jackson what-" As she turned to look for the source of his unusual behavior her eyes found themselves staring into a muscular chest that had a tank top stretched tightly over it, they traveled up, over shoulders hidden by a leather jacket, past lips and a jaw structure that would had most females drooling, until they met familiar green eyes that sent her anger burning.

"What the hell Hale? Why is it every time I'm enjoying myself you seem to want to ruin it?" If there was any wolf in the vicinity that didn't know her and heard her using that tone and talking like that to the alpha that stood in front of her they'd be shocked. They'd be shocked even further at his response.

Derek chuckled, a small smile playing on his lips while his eyes trailed over the female's form. Even dressed casually in jeans and a simple tank top she still looked good. "Come on Lily, you know you actually enjoy my company."

Maybe it was the chuckle or that arrogant smile, or more than likely the way he called her Lily, almost no one knew that was what her name actually meant, but it set her anger off more anything else and without thinking she took a swing at him, her fist lashing out directly for his lightly stubbled jaw. But she never got to feel the satisfying solidness of connecting, instead she felt an incredibly strong hand wrap around her wrist and a hard body to her back. She found herself with her back to Derek, hence the hard body seemed to be his, and his hand wrapped around her wrist while his arm circled her shoulder, keeping her where she was.

"Now, now Lily. I'd calm down if I were you, it seems the wolves don't like their alpha being assaulted." The soft vibrations she felt coming from his body was laughter and his voice was playful, slightly taunting, driving her anger high but at the same time his closeness was making her wonder if she really wanted to get away from him. But his words made her look around and she noticed three sets of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her.

Calla considered saying fuck it and starting a fight with Derek anyways but then she realized that in her haste to get out of the house she'd forgotten all of her weapons, leaving her damn near defenseless and almost guaranteed dead if she started a fight with the wolves. Her body relaxed, the tension leaving her muscles as she tilted her head up and back to look at Derek, her head consequently ending up lying against his shoulder. "Fine, call off the pups, I guess I can behave for one night." The words were spoken grudgingly and made it obvious she wasn't happy about it, but why fight a losing battle?

She expected Derek's hands to drop from her but to her surprise they simply tightened and his body began to move slightly to the music, her body automatically matching his. "So why're you at a high school party anyways?" She'd noticed most of the people there were her classmates, or former classmates since she and the majority of the other seniors had graduated earlier that month. It didn't make sense for Derek to be there.

"I'd heard you were going to be here." Calla was starting to like the feeling of his voice rumbling in his chest against her back, not that she'd ever admit it.

"How? I didn't even know I was going to be here until a little while before I got here." Her voice was suspicious as she peered up at him, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Jackson texted me." Calla's eyes instantly flashed around the building, finding Jackson hovering against the nearest wall, his eyes locked onto the couple.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because I told him to." Well that wasn't the expected answer.

"Told him to what exactly?" She was curious about this, nothing that had happened that day was adding up to her and this wasn't any different.

"I told him, actually all of my pack, to let me know if they saw you." Okay, that was just slightly creeperish. But some part, some deeply buried part that Calla would never let out, actually enjoyed the alpha's attention.

"And why would you do that?" She tried to stay calm and keep her voice casual, she didn't want to let Derek know exactly how interested she was in his answer.

"Because I want you." His words were spoken right next to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. His nose lightly grazed her neck just before his lips brushed against her shoulder, making her gasp and tiny bumps form all over her skin.

Derek growled at her reaction, turning her around suddenly so that she faced him. Calla found herself staring up into the alpha's eyes as he bent down, his own eyes locked onto her lips. She knew what was going to happen but she couldn't seem to pull away, instead she found herself tilting her head back slightly, eyes closing as she offered herself to him.

"Calla there you are!" Suddenly everything was broken and Calla jerked out of Derek's grasp, turning to find Stiles pushing his way through the crowd. "I gotta get home soon before my dad finds out I was gone. I'm grounded!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her through the crowd and towards the door.

Calla glanced back over her shoulder, finding Derek still staring after them, anger darkening his gaze. A dangerous thrill went through her as she thought about what had almost happened. She'd almost kissed Derek Hale. Confusion flooded her at the same time as that thrill though. Why had she almost let that happen? Didn't she hate the idea of being involved with either of the alphas?

Calla wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** So just so everyone understands everything that's different in this story.. Jackson is a wolf and is in Derek's pack, there's a new pack who will be introduced soon, Peter Hale is probably going to be around but really only Lydia is going to have much contact with him, umm Scott is in Derek's pack, Scott and Allison don't really have a relationship anymore, or at least nothing beyond sexual, because after he joined Derek's pack they grew further apart and the relationship just didn't last. I haven't decided if I'm going to bring in Matt or not.. it's possible.


	5. Thick As Theives

**A/N:** Woo! Chapter Four! So I'm super excited to get this story started again! This was actually a really fun chapter to write. I switch my tenses a lot on accident but I'll get better about it as I get into writing but for the mean time I hope it doesn't bother y'all too much. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

**Thick As Theives.**

**Features: **Calla, Jackson.

There was a pounding in her head, dryness in her mouth, and graininess behind her eyelids that reminded Calla that she'd been drinking the night before. A groan left her lips as she grasped the pillow from under her head and pulled it to cover her face. "I'm never drinking ag-"her thought was broken off as she realized the pillow she was holding wasn't her own. Her eyes opened hesitantly, gaze quickly moving over the pale walls that were a deep contrast to her own dark navy ones. But the room was a familiar one and her mouth stretched into a grin as the door that led to an adjacent bathroom opened and a familiar figure stood in the doorway.

The pillow she held in her hand sailed through the air, catching Jackson off guard as he finished drying his hair with a towel and smacking him right in the face. "Hey! I rescue you from going home and give you alcohol and this is how you repay me?" He scowled at her, scooping his foot under the pillow and tossing it back into the bed.

Most girls would be wondering what had happened the night before if they'd woke up in a man's bed, clothed in nothing but one of his shirts and underwear, but Calla wasn't worried about what she'd done last night. She remembered leaving the party, her mind a bit cloudy and confused after The Incident, that's what she'd begun to refer to the almost-kiss she'd shared with Derek as, to take Stiles home and Jackson following them out, asking Calla to come over to his house after she was done. He'd wanted to make up for telling Derek she was going to be there earlier, he'd known how upset she was over it and couldn't stand having one of his best friends upset with him. Jackson might be callous and stuck up with most of the other teens in Beacon Hills but Calla was different, she actually mattered to him, and he didn't want to lose their friendship even if it was for a night.

She'd agreed and after Stiles was safely home before his dad's patrol shift had ended she'd steered her car towards Jackson's for the second time that night. Once she'd gotten there he'd greeted her with a bottle of Jack and a twenty minute long apology explaining why he had to tell Derek.

Calla had listened to him with a slightly smug smile on her face the entire time; she liked how hard Jackson was trying to convince her of how sorry he was, before she assured him she wasn't upset over it and that she understood. She knew that Derek was his alpha and that meant he had to listen to his orders, she honestly didn't blame Jackson for any of it. But after that Jackson had moved on to a much tenderer topic.

"I saw what happened out on the dance floor." Jackson's eyes had a searching quality as they gazed at Calla, making her squirm and shift uncomfortably.

She knew what he was talking about, that he meant The Incident, but that didn't change the response she gave him. "What do you mean 'what happened?'" Her eyes had suddenly been glued to the floor, finding the pattern of lighter and darker fibers of his carpet fascinating.

But Jackson knew he well enough to know that she knew exactly what he was talking about and said as much. It had taken him fifteen minutes and another two shots before she finally gave in and actually acknowledge the almost-kiss. "I'm not sure exactly how it happened, honestly. It was like one minute he was behind me and we were talking-"Jackson had taken that moment to interject that they'd be _dancing_with a somewhat amused smile on his face, "and then I was in front of him with his face inches from mine." Her hands had been fiddling with her glass until Jackson had taken it from her, and then they settled in her lap, idling picking at the seam of her jeans.

"If Stiles hadn't shown up when he did would you have kissed him?"

Calla had froze, her eyes jumping up to meet Jackson's with the confusion and indecision clearly showing in them. Maybe it was the alcohol, that had created the pleasant fuzzy, buzzing sensation in her head, or simply that it was Jackson asking her that brought the next word from her mouth, "Yes." Almost as soon as it had left her mouth though Calla started denying it, explaining that there would have been no way she'd had let the alpha kiss her, that she despised Derek, though there hadn't been much conviction in her voice and it had made it obvious she didn't believe anything she'd just said at all. Jackson's expression showed he believe it either though he left it at that, shifted the conversation to safer topics.

They'd spent the next hour or so discussing college plans, his complicated relationships with some of the other citizens of the town, and other harmless topics before they'd fallen asleep. Now, sitting in Jackson's bed with a grin on her face, it seemed their conversation from the night before was the furthest thing from Calla's mind. "Well, you _did_ betray me to your evil commander so I'd say you rescuing me and giving me alcohol added to the pillow in the face I just gave you makes us even." She laughed after that though she soon stopped that, instead she clutched her head and muttered a few colorful expletives. When she opened her eyes again Jackson had been standing in front of her, a couple of aspirin and a glass of water being offered to her.

"Thanks." After she had taken the offered items she smiled up at him before her eyes caught sight of the clock on his walls. "Oh shit is that really the time?" She'd known it was had hadn't waited for his response; instead she'd rushed after the room, grabbed her clothes, and bolted into the bathroom to get dressed. She emerged roughly five minutes later fully dressed and her face wet from being washed. She walked over to where Jackson sat at the computer. "Sorry to run but I have to meet Allison and Lydia at the mall to go shopping. I'll call you." She smiled down at him, knowing her words sounded a lot like a morning after excuse.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they always say." He playfully grumbled at her but as she turned to walk out he rose and caught her wrist. "What no kiss? You spend the night in my bed and I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" He put on his best puppy-dog pout.

Calla rolled her eyes but turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry must just be the rush that I'm in. I normally don't forget my manners." She stretched up, moving to plan a kiss on his cheek when his face had suddenly turned, her lips connecting to his.

Fire washed through her veins, the kiss quickly turning heated with the pair clutching desperately at each other. When they finally broke apart there Jackson's face echoed the shocked look Calla was sure was covering hers. "Umm, I have to, uhh, go." And with that she turned and walked out though it felt more like fleeing to Jackson. Once she was safely seating her car Calla touched her still-warm and swollen lips. She'd kissed Jackson. Things were getting extremely complicated.

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! I reeeeeally hope y'all enjoyed that! Yes, things are going to be super complicated for these guys but it makes everything more entertaining, right? So next chapter is going to introduce the new pack and their smokin' alpha Talon! I'll hopefully have it up this weekend :D Don't forget to review guys! Let me know what you'd think and what you'd like to see, I try my best to work requested scenes/pairings into my stories!


End file.
